gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
100 Things to do in Garry's Mod
PLEASE NOTE - I am not done with this list yet. Feel free to add on! *build a car *build and launch a model plane/rocket *build a tower *build a trap *build a map *build an addon *Play with your friends *have an ultimate fight to the death *download mods *make a motorcycle *ride a motorcycle *weld a light saber *get drunk *crash into a building *play murder *play TTT *make an adventure map *skydive *kill yourself *do a Sparta kick *make a castle *drive a car into lava *eat an apple *build with minecraft blocks *fight a dragon *set fire to ANYTHING(and EVERYTHING) *weld a rag doll to a rocket *kill your friends *be a ninja *build a submarine *ride the Delorean *eat a poison worm *build a scooter *modify the skybox *troll someone (highly recommended) *spam explosives *jump off buildings *play with other people's dupes *build an airplane *fly the airplane into things *make a zombie apocalypse *ride a yacht *ride a yacht being attacked by shark NPCs *have a dogfight *fight some dogs *recreate scenes from history *make a WW2 scenario *make an NPC army *shoot birds *shoot dragons *run from angry dragons *watch fireworks *watch armageddon *make your own gamemode ideas *release the kraken *turn off gravity *throw ragdolls at people *throw grenades at people *make your own dupes *make your own mods *make a movie *activate slow motion *go on a variety of maps *make a gladiator arena *recreate your favourite movie scenes *build a death ray *use a death ray *create the ultimate horror monster *make barnacles eat NPCs *kill monsters *go to gm_constuct's secret bunker *Blow up NPCs *Blow up Buildings *Summon Herobrine With The Minecraft SWEP Addon *Earn all Achievements *run from sanic *actually drink bleach *play the game for 1000 hours *make a half life 3 because valve never will *launch yourself into the air on sb_omen or a big home map *play doom maps using the gm_doom addon, and a doom 2 wad *make a crappy guide on how to make a huge penis on gm_construct *die *make a nextbot *use a admin gun on yourself and your friends on a darkrp server until you're the only one still on it *play earrape music *drive straight into a 12 year old on a server run by a 12 year old *cry yourself to sleep at night *Become Robbie Rotten *Make yourself Number One *mass rdm squeakers and get banned *be in the bee movie *clog the workshop with shitty FNAF oc's and porn dupes/saves *blame little kids for likeing FNAF or Undertale(tail) and Mass RDM them 'til they ragequit. *Make a page in the GMOD Wiki highlighting 100 things in which a person can do in GMOD *Contribute and edit a GMOD wiki about 100 things to do in GMOD *Email classified government files *Run for president *Lose the election *Good job, you lost to an orange man with a toupee *cry about the new president on social media *Recreate the Columbine School Massacre on a SchoolRP server and get kicked/banned for Mass RDM. Then, recreate the shooting on a FNAF rp server (AGAIN). *Shoot SJWs as Donald Trump *Spam the theatres in Cinema servers with earrape videos *Propkill yourself *Spray a porn/lewd pic and get shot with guns *Spam barnacles/combine choppers/FNAF npcs until the server crashes *make a giant robot Donald Trump and run over protesters *make a list of 100 things to do in Garry's Mod *Have a sniper war on rp_bigcity *Viciously manhunt your friends with 3D Maneuver Gear on rp_bigcity *Learn to use wiremod *Create invisible tripwire traps with wiremod *Play TTT like it's a sniper war *Hit your friend with a TARDIS (while flying it) *Shoot down their TARDIS with a grenade launcher *Try to learn how to program lua *Cry yourself to sleep because the Garry's Mod wiki lua tutorials are crap *Have a contest to see who can fly farthest by explosion *Sic Father Grigori on your friends *Propkill your friends *Joust with lightsabers welded to hoverboards *Download some broken crashy TF2 addons *Become the best sniper out of all of your friends *Contribute to said list, pushing the number of items over 100 *Read this list *Rig up landmines at all of the spawn points on a map, making it impossible to spawn *Recreate Attack on Titan *Get a deadpool player model *Admire its muscles *blow yourself up repeatedly *Recommend this game repeatedly to your friends *Realize there is a world outside of Garry's Mod *Realize you don't care that there's a world outside of Garry's Mod *Go back to playing Garry's Mod *Have a death match with your friends, but organize tiers of weaponry, and every death you can go up a tier, so it gets progressively more extreme. (Note - You need actual friends to do this). *Build a chain reaction contraption to perform an extremely useless task *Waste 5-10 minutes of your own time reading a list mad by some random people on 100 things to do in garrys mod. *Fall off of the twin towers in gm_bigcity *Build a living room set and make a tornado run through it Category:Lists